RendezVous
by Kate Roberts
Summary: title is french, but fic is in english...Sara has a secret date, shhh crappy summary, sorry haha


****

Brand new fic :) hope you guys like it :D

**Thanks to Andry for being my BETA :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing or no one :P**

* * *

Sara crossed the hotel's lobby with a smirk on her face. He had texted her about forty-five minutes earlier and told her he wanted to meet her at the Paris this time. They did this to meet since they were not allowed to date. Sara loved that he had chosen the Paris; they rarely got a fancy hotel room, especially since they only used it for a few hours and then left. He had told her the room was on the fifteenth floor. Before rushing to the hotel from work, Sara changed into a fancy red bra before sliding her jeans and t-shirt back on over it. She drove her truck to the hotel and hurried to the room. She knocked on the door and smiled as the man who opened it.

"Hey." He said with a wide grin. He had already removed his shirt, meaning he wanted it now.

"Hey Nick." Sara said walking into the room. "Why the Paris?" she asked. He shrugged with a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that made Sara groaned.

"Damn, we have got to stop waiting weeks at a time." She said.

"Oh, God! I know." Nick said. He pushed Sara against the wall and began kissing her neck. The brunette's hands moved over the hard bump in Nick's pants before she undid the zipper and pushed them down along with his boxers. The Texan sighed as the pressure was relieved.

"The things you do to me." He whispered in her ear before moving his lips on her neck. His fingers played with the bottom of her shirt before he pulled it off over her head.

"Red and lacy?" He smiled looking at her bra.

"Sale at Victoria's Secret." Sara said as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Nick's hands slid down her back and to her tush. He walked towards the bed and placed Sara on it. Nick leaned forward, undid her jean button and pulled them off.

"And no underwear, God you're amazing!" Nick smiled as he climbed over her. As they kissed passionately, Sara wrapped her long limbs around the Texan and moaned. Sara used what little momentum she had to flip them over so she could straddle Nick's hips. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss as Sara grinded against Nick, showing him that she was more than ready. Before Sara could do anything else, Nick used his weight to lay her on her back again. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Nick moved to position himself and with a hard thrust buried himself in Sara's warm, wet core, listening to her cry out. He began to pump his hips, slowly at first but then Sara moaned:

"Oh, GOD! Harder Nick, fuck me harder." She ordered digging her fingers in his ass, pushing him harder into her. Nick increased the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding into Sara, listening to her moan and groan as she moved with him.

"Uuugh, Nick…I'm so close," Sara groaned. He bent forward and captured a hardened nipple between his lips, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. Beneath him, Sara's hips were meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Oh God, Nick, I'm gonna come." Sara gasped, egging Nick on. He slammed into her a few more times and listened as she cried out his name while her juices showered his cock. Sara used her weight to flip them over. With Nick's shaft buried deep inside her, Sara began rocking against him. The Texan placed his hands on her hips and helped guide her as he watched her on top of him.

"Jesus Sara." Nick gasped as both her hands flew to her breasts, she squeezed them and moaned loudly.

"Sara, I'm so close!" Nick breathed. The brunette began rocking her hips faster as Nick pumped his hips upwards to meet her movements. The Texan moved a hand and began running his thumb in small circles on Sara's clit. Minutes later, she cried out his name as her muscles clenched his cock. Nick gave a few more thrusts before exploding into her with a moan. Sara lay on top of him as their breathing returned to normal.

"Why did we wait two weeks?" Sara asked moving to place her head in the crook of his neck.

"Cause Catherine kept over working us." Nick smiled at her. "What took you so long? It took you forty five minutes to get here?" he asked.

"I was in a meeting with Catherine, she just kept talking and talking and talking and then I had to change and clean up a little." She replied. Nick tightened his grip on the brunette, holding her tightly against him. Sara listened as Nick began to snore; their meetings always tired him out. She was about to drift off herself when her phone rang. The brunette wrestled out of the Texan's iron grip and answered.

"Sidle."

"Where are you? We need you here, now! And you left all your evidence to Greg?" Catherine sounded irritated. Sara sighed, normally she would tell her supervisor where to go, but the redhead had been dealing with a lot lately. Sara looked at the gorgeous man sleeping on the bed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She sighed.

"Okay, and have you seen Nick? I can't seem to reach him, I'm going to be out all night, I need him here." Catherine asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen Nick all day." Sara said with a small grin. The brunette hung up and showered in a hurry. Once she was dressed and ready, she scribbled a note for Nick and left.

When the Texan woke up a few hours later, he noticed that Sara was gone. He looked around and spotted the note she had left on her now empty pillow. A grin crossed his lips as he read it:

'Catherine's office. 9pm.'

* * *

**what did you think? please leave me a review if you liked :)**


End file.
